1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric hair clipper, and more particularly, to an electric hair clipper in which a comb cap is located below a movable blade used to perform a hair cutting operation, thereby achieving convenient use and operation and improved hair cutting efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scissors are mainly used as home haircut tools.
In order to cut hair with scissors, a user has to operate the scissors with his/her one hand while gripping hair with fingers of the other hand, and therefore, it is difficult for unskilled people to cut hair with scissors.
In particular, when blade edges of the scissors are brought into contact with each other while being inclined with respect to hair caught therebetween, the hair may slide to inappropriate positions along the blade edges. This makes it difficult to provide an even haircut.
Accordingly, it can be understood that performing an even haircut with scissors is a highly delicate job and is impractical at home.
For this reason, power driven type hair clippers have been used at home long time ago. The hair clippers are easy to operate and make it easy for unskilled people to perform an even haircut. U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,546 discloses a hair clipper including a cutter head, which comprises a set of stationary blade and movable blade each having teeth in its forward edge. The movable blade is driven to be reciprocated on the stationary blade while the teeth of both the moveable and stationary blades are engaged with each other for cutting hair.
The disclosed hair clipper further includes a comb member, which protrudes beyond the cutting blade edge of the cutter head. In operation, the comb member is shifted to the front of the cutting blade edge that is held to come into contact with or close to the skin of a user.
Therefore, the disclosed hair clipper requires very careful operation to prevent damage to the skin of a user.
This is especially important when cutting children's hair. As can be understood from the above description, the disclosed hair clipper is still unsatisfactory to perform an easy and safe haircut. This problem of the prior art can be eliminated by the present invention, which enables safe and easy operation by unskilled people and in particular, is suitable for use at home.